Honestly
by tedtheturkey
Summary: Finn and Kurt had been together for six months. And somehow, they'd managed to avoid telling Carol and Burt. Yeah, they weren't quite sure how that happened, either. Finn/Kurt


**A/N: Hello! This is a companion piece to my other story, **_**The Moment it Started, **_**but it can be read by itself.**

**Okay, so I don't really ship Kurt/Finn. What I really do ship is Kurt/Blaine (I've been on somewhat of a Klaine high since The Kiss.) But, something in my head demands that I write these stories and I've acquiesced quite happily. **

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**P.S. I'm so nervous about writing Burt. I don't think I captured his character well, but I tried.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee****.**

* * *

><p>Honestly<p>

It had been six months. He knew all of Kurt's spots. The soft skin at the base of his neck, his left shoulder, where if he bit down gently, it made Kurt's hands dig just a little bit harder into Finn's back. Finn knew Kurt's likes, dislikes, dreams, nightmares. Honestly, he'd never felt this sort of connection to a person. It wasn't like any other relationship he'd had. It was real. So incredible, yet completely tangible.

So how exactly they'd managed to hide their relationship from their parents was quite a puzzle. It wasn't as if they had kept it a secret per se, and everyone in New Directions knew. He was pretty sure most of the Cheerios and the football team knew, too, if the awkward looks in the locker room were anything to go by. It was just that they hadn't brought it up, and neither Finn nor Kurt were particularly demonstrative in public, anyway. So, really, it was only by accident that Burt and Carol didn't know. And Finn and Kurt both knew it was time to tell them. Only, Finn had no idea how to tell his Mom and Burt- Oh, God, especially Burt- that he was dating Kurt. Somehow he didn't think, "Hi, I suddenly turned gay and now I like to touch your son," would suffice. It left Finn's stomach lurching and his mind reeling at the thought of broaching the subject with their parents.

As far as Burt and Carol were concerned, Kurt and Finn had become really close. As _brothers_. So, anyway they wanted to spin it, no matter what kind of gentle flowery words Kurt used to break the news, it was going to be awkward with a capital, "A." And no amount of fatherly affection, he was sure, would stop Burt Hummel from coming after him with a shot gun.

So, there Finn sat, at the kitchen table, contemplating, when Kurt walked in, humming something under his breath. Kurt looked at Finn and smiled an eye crinkling, nose wrinkling, swoon inducing smile. Kurt flopped down onto Finn's lap, arms wrapping around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss.

Finn's tummy did flip-flops.

Sometimes, and he was not sure how it was possible, but sometimes he thought he fell even more in love with Kurt. Which was ridiculous. Because he was pretty sure he loved Kurt more than anyone had ever loved anyone in the history of the world.

"Hello, love. What are you doing?" Kurt asked, snuggling his nose into Finn's neck.

"I was just… thinking," he replied, as he wrapped his arms tightly around Kurt's waist.

"Uh-oh."

"Shut up, Kurt," Finn exclaimed in mock annoyance, his smile betraying him.

"What were you thinking about, darling?" Kurt kissed his cheek in apology.

"What are we going to tell Mom and Burt? Well, I mean, _how_ are we going to tell Mom and Burt?"

"Ah, That." Kurt snuggled closer to Finn, trailing a line of kisses up his jaw. He pulled away and sighed. "I'm not sure, Finn. They love us, so I know they'll be accepting, it's just…," Kurt trailed off.

"It's just that we put it off for so long that now…,"

"Now it's awkward. I know, love. I don't even know how one brings up that sort of topic with their parents. Especially with a relationship as… unorthodox as ours."

Finn loved it when Kurt used big words. He really loved it that Kurt took the time to explain them to him.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to say it. I mean, I love you, so that's all that matters. Right?"

"Right." Kurt nodded, that same smile creeping over his face again.

"And, honestly, I don't really care what they say. I mean, I do, their my parents. But, it won't change how I feel about you." Finn looked Kurt in his beautiful blue eyes, trying to convey how he felt. How _much_ he felt. "Nothing anyone could ever say or do would change how I feel about you." Kurt nodded again, the smile completely over-taking his face.

Finn pulled him close, impossibly close, and kissed him. With everything he had. And he was really glad that they were sitting because otherwise he would have fallen over from the intensity. He felt Kurt's hands run through his hair, over his shoulders, down his back, to his waist. It wouldn't matter how long they were together (which he hoped was forever). He would never get used to Kurt's hands on his body. He would always love it, though.

In fact, Finn was so busy loving and trying to get used to the feeling of Kurt's hands running down his chest that he didn't hear the front door open, or the foot steps that fell as they drew nearer to the kitchen. He did, however faintly, remember hearing Burt clear his throat. Loudly.

Kurt broke the kiss first, pulled away from Finn, looking embarrassedly at his dad.

"What-" Burt began, looking anywhere but in Kurt's eyes.

Finn made to get up, so at least Kurt wouldn't be straddling his lap anymore. But Kurt pushed him down on the chair and readjusted his position slightly to make it less awkward.

"No, hon, they know now. There's no point," Kurt said softly to Finn. But he looked at both Carol and Burt as he took Finn's hand in his.

"What do you mean we know _now_?" Carol asked, eyebrows disappearing into her hairline.

Wait. What? What did that mean? Had she somehow known?

"You knew?" Kurt voiced his inner monologue.

"Oh, of course, sweetie. I'm Finn's mother. I know what he knows, before he knows that he knows it." Carol laughed airily, shrugging, and going to the cupboard to get a glass for water.

Well, then. He guessed she was okay with their relationship. But, he'd always known she'd take it easier than Burt. Oh, right. Burt.

Finn chanced a look at his step-dad, trying to decipher the look on his face. He gulped down some air before he decided to bite the bullet, (oh, wrong choice of words) and just ask.

"So, Burt, did you, or did…?" Finn trailed off. His point was made anyway.

"Yea, I did," Burt sighed out.

Huh. Well, apparently their parents were more perceptive than they'd given them credit for.

"You guys aren't exactly, uh, subtle. Which isn't surprising. Subtlety has never been Kurt's strong point." Burt cracked a smile and some of the tension in Finn's neck disappeared.

Kurt turned a bit in his lap (it occurred to Finn that Kurt was still in his lap) and addressed his Dad.

"So, how do you feel about this…development?"

"I've had about four months to get used to the idea. I'm just glad you guys decided to stop hiding it. You don't have to hide anything from me or Carol, you know."

Kurt nodded.

"Well, good," Kurt said.

"Actually, you've had six months to get used to the idea," Finn started. Burt gave him a quizzical look. "Kurt and I have been together for six months." Kurt grinned down at Finn, eyes crinkling, nose wrinkling.

Finn swooned.

"Look guys," Burt said with a small knowing and glad smile on his face, "just be careful, okay? Take care of each other." Burt looked at them both earnestly. "And keep the door open when you're in your room together."

Kurt groaned, but smiled. Finn knew Burt's acceptance meant everything to Kurt. Only, he was Burt. He had always accepted Kurt. And Finn really couldn't remember why he was so scared he wouldn't this time.

"So, we're all okay?" Finn asked.

"We're more than okay. Okay?" Burt looked at them and they both nodded. Burt went into the living room to where Carol was sitting. They both gave each other significant looks before flipping on the television and curling up on the couch together.

Kurt started to laugh, and then Finn started to laugh with him.

"Well," Kurt said," that went better than expected. I guess we're not as sneaky as we thought we were."

"No. But I can't remember why we thought we should have been in the first place."

"Oh, me either, love," Kurt quipped, leaning down to kiss Finn on the nose, and getting up to start dinner.

Later that same day, after the sun had gone down, and Carol and Burt had said good night to the boys, Burt popping in to make sure they were in their respective beds, Finn slipped out of his. He shuffled his feet, pulling the blankets of Kurt's bed up so that he could snuggle underneath them and into Kurt. Because that is how he had fallen asleep for the last six months. With his head resting on Kurt's chest, feeling the softness of his white t-shirt, and the warmth of his skin beneath the thin fabric. He could smell soap and moisturizer, and _Kurt_, and it all made him feel giddy.

Kurt ran a hand through Finn's hair while the other arm wrapped tightly and securely around Finn's shoulders. Sleepily, Kurt mumbled something sweet and nonsensical into Finn's hair.

Finn sighed.

He really hoped that he'd be able to fall asleep like this for the rest of his life. With Kurt whispering in his ear and smiling contently into his skin.

"Love you," Finn said, muffled by Kurt's chest. Kurt laughed prettily,(God, that laugh) and whispered quietly:

"I love you, too, Finn. For always."

"Honestly?" Finn sighed into the skin of Kurt's neck.

"Honestly, love. Honestly."


End file.
